<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Darkness by inber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813851">More Than Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber'>inber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inber's Eskel x Reader Fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, We Love Goat Dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel is a giver, because he doesn't feel like he deserves to take. One morning, you give instead, because he deserves it. Pure PWP smut because I love Goat Dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inber's Eskel x Reader Fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel was ethereal in the wash of dawn light.</p><p>Summer morning whispered through the threadbare gauze of your curtains, promising a high-noon heat. You could smell freshly baked bread on the breeze, and the verdant crop of cut grass. But that was not why your mouth watered.</p><p>He never lets you see him like this. When you meet, it’s in the evenings, with nothing but the light of the fireplace to illuminate him. He snuffs out candles. Begs you not to light lanterns. You try to tell him how he looks to you, try to express how utterly desirable you find him, but he will not hear it. He curls in on himself and paws at the scars that rake his face and gently, gently you let him set the pace.</p><p>And oh, how he adores you for it.</p><p>He doesn’t take. It’s like he doesn’t know how. He loves diving between your legs and worshipping your cunt until you’re sobbing with oversensitivity, unable to bear the skill of his tongue any longer. When you fuck, he prefers to spoon you, keeping one of your legs spread wide over his hip so he can toy with your clit and pull you apart that way. When he comes, it’s with a whimper that he tries to suppress against your shoulder.</p><p>It makes you ache, after he leaves. How he likes to take you in ways so you can’t see his face. How he minimises his own pleasure for the sake of yours. You’ve never had a lover so attentive, so generous, so—</p><p>so shy and scared.</p><p>Last night, he’d been exhausted from a hunt, and you’d prepared a bath for him – fascinated by the use of one of his signs when he heated the water – and had sat behind him, washing his back and rubbing the tension from his shoulders. He was uncertain at first, but eventually he relaxed, and you felt his muscles begin to smooth. The entire time you never lit a candle, which did lead to you almost falling over furniture more than once, but he always caught you.</p><p>When he took you to bed, he covered your body with kisses. For the first time, you pushed him beneath you with a gentle hand, and had climbed atop him. The moonlight caught some of his features as you rode him slow, sensual, and the pleasure on his face fed yours. You came together, trembling and trading tumbled whimpers.</p><p>You’d never know if it was on purpose or because of fatigue, but he spent the night.</p><p>He breathed slowly, the drum of his pulse sluggish. Unbothered by the trivialities of the world, his face was relaxed and almost boyish. His body was carved disciplined by training and his mutations. His<em>—oh.</em> Peeking down, you saw where the sheet had slipped, and noticed that Witchers were not exempt from morning erections.</p><p>He gave and he gave. You wanted to give him something. Only for him; a selfish moment in time.</p><p>With care, you slid down the bed, trying not to disturb his slumber. He remained dreaming, slack and pliant. His cock bobbed impatiently against his stomach, as if it knew your plans. You smiled to yourself.</p><p>Gently, you ran your tongue up the length of him, wet and warm. It wasn’t enough to wake him, but he made the sweetest murmur, shifting further onto his back, spreading his legs slightly. Spurred on by the unconscious gesture, you lapped along the ridge of his cockhead, lips soft, and swiped up the bead of precome that pulsed from his tip. He moaned long and low, and you knew he’d awaken soon, but right now he was in the delightful misted moor between slumber and the world, guided by wisps of dream.</p><p>You opened your mouth and began to take him into your throat, inch by inch. Although you were cautious, there was no way he could simply sleep through the sensation. His golden eyes cracked open, blinking down at you with your mouth full of his cock. His breath hitched, and you felt the reaction against your tongue; his dick pulsed thickly. Lustfully, he raised his hips in a small rock, and you took him, eyes fixed on his as his pupils dilated. “Oh, oh <em>fuck</em>,” He rasped, his voice wracked with desire and the sudden wakefulness. You moaned at the vocalisation, and sunk more of him into the tight cuddle of your mouth, circling your hand where you could swallow no more. Then you slicked your lips back up, releasing him with a lewd <em>pop.</em></p><p>“Good morning.” You purred, all smiles.</p><p>“You—you don’t have—have to.” He replied, his eyebrows knitted together with concern, even as his heavy cock twitched again.</p><p>“I know that, darling. I <em>want</em> to. May I?” Again, your spit-slick lips parted. He looked absolutely wild, and you loved it. Wordlessly, he nodded.</p><p>You were less gentle, now. You had a feel for him, so you began a sweet suction rhythm that had him fisting the pillows above his head, staring at you like you were divinity, his breath broken by small grunts that he could not suppress. And Gods, you didn’t want him to. Releasing him again, you cupped his heavy balls.</p><p>“I want to hear you, baby,” You begged, “Especially when you come for me. Wanna hear how good it feels to paint my throat with your seed.”</p><p>“F-fuck,” He hissed, his abdomen flexing, your words having a potent effect on him. “Yes, o-okay, I’ll... <em>yes</em>.” He pleaded with his eyes, and you did not deny him. Again you slipped your puffy lips around his dick, again you adopted that purely pornographic pace that had him squirming. When he exhaled, it was with a long moan, and your whole body came alive at the sound, tingling.</p><p>“Gods, I can... I can fucking <em>smell</em> you,” He groaned, “Your wet cunt. You feel so—so good, <em>fuck</em>. I-I don’t—” You could feel the increase in his pulse as you tongued a vein on the underside of his dick. He was close. You toyed with his tightening balls and tried to take him deeper, the slurping sounds of your wet mouth obscene.</p><p>“Gorgeous, please, w-wait—” He whimpered, even as he raised his hips, “I <em>can’t</em>—I’m going to<em> come—please</em>,” You felt him tense beneath you, and knew what he was scared of. Surely you wouldn’t want to swallow him? But you acknowledged his words with a hum, flicking your gaze to his face.</p><p>Your eyes connected for a mere moment before he came completely undone.</p><p>“<em>Ohh fuck!</em>” He howled, unable to stop the tiny rut of his pelvis, “Oh fuck, <em>fuck</em>, oh,” You thought you might come yourself from the sounds he was making alone, and the orgasmic expression on his face. Thick ropes of his seed burst at the back of your throat, and you swallowed them as he offered them up, sucking him through the duration of his climax. It was intense and long and he throbbed and panted far after he’d spent himself, and you coaxed him through it all, easing the stroke of your mouth and the wriggle of your clever tongue as he began to come down from the euphoria of it.</p><p>There was nothing for you to clean, as you’d taken his load wholly, but you kissed his still-quivering cock fondly. You slunk back up the bed, cuddling into his chest. He looked dazed, wondrous, and entirely blissed-out. You couldn’t help but feel smug.</p><p>“That was...” He whispered, and closed his eyes, “<em>Amazing</em>. I can’t remember the last time...”</p><p>You hated the thought that nobody ever gave to him. This handsome, selfless man – he never dared to put himself first. Burnt by cruelty too many times. You placed your hand on his chest, where his heartbeat was slowing.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” You confessed, shyly. “I just wasn’t sure you were comfortable with it.”</p><p>He seemed confused, unwilling to open his eyes and face reality yet. “Why? I mean... why would you <em>want</em> to?”</p><p>“Eskel, you have no idea how utterly, wildly hot you are, and I will convince you of the fact if it is the death of me. You said it yourself – you can smell me, right? Do I smell like I didn’t want to do that for you?”</p><p>He paused. “No.” He admitted, “You smell like... like you really <em>liked</em> it.”</p><p>“That’s because I did, darling.” Cautiously, he opened one eye. “I really, <em>really</em> liked it.”</p><p>His features softened. “Well, I think it’s your turn—”</p><p>“Ah, ah!” You chided, pressing a kiss to his cheek – scars and all. “You had a tiring hunt. How about you relax in bed whilst I make breakfast? And then after that, well. Let’s see where the day takes us.”</p><p>The idea of not giving back is so foreign to him, and you saw him struggle to accept it. But he knew you wanted him to. Slowly, he smiled. “I like my eggs scrambled.” He offered.</p><p>“I like my Witcher happy.” You replied, grinning and slipping out of bed. He made a small noise of glee, and you heard him settle back into bed behind you. In moments, he was falling back into slumber, his little huffs of contented breath betraying him.</p><p>You’d given, he’d taken, but you still felt like you’d lucked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Follow my tumblr: @inber if you want some straight up nonsense/drabble etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>